1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to processing packets in wireless communication devices.
2. Background Art
Wireless communications devices, such as smart phones, for example, today enable both data communication (e.g., Internet, email, etc.) and voice calling functionality. It is desirable that the voice calling functionality supports calls over various mobile phone technologies, including circuit-switched (e.g., Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM)) and packet-switched (e.g., Long Term Evolution (LTE), WiFi™, etc.) technologies.
Packet-switched voice calling technologies (e.g., Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP)) place a large burden on the application processor (AP) of the wireless communications device, which both reduces the battery lifetime and increases latency within the wireless communications device.
The present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. Generally, the drawing in which an element first appears is typically indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.